Welcome To Being A Grown Up (Continued)
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Picked up from amazing writer Ogey-Ogey-Ogey *Sequel to 'Pregnant and 17* Follow the lives of Bella, Edward, and Riley as this little family grows up together, with some happy and sad times, will Edward and Bella cope with being grown up's at twenty? All Human *Recommend you read 'Pregnant at 17' on Ogey-Ogey-Ogey's page first to follow this story.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so after speaking with Ogey-Ogey-Ogey, she has graciously allowed me to continue her sequel to "Pregnant at 17." I am really excited to be able to do so.**

 **Right now I am working on a couple plans for how to continue it and I will be posting the first chapter soon. I can't want to see what you all think of the story and hope that it will fit the expectations Ogey-Ogey-Ogey has for it.**

 **I am going back and forth on somethings I think that could be put in so that I can bring you all amazing content.**

 **If you fans have anything you might like to see in the story please do not hesitate to PM me or write it in a review! :)**

 **I really looking forward to writing for you guys!**

 **3 Lots of luv! 3**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Life is Perfect

 **SM owns all characters**

 **Hey everyone...I'm back!**

 **I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been very busy with uni work and have only now had chance to finish the first chapter of the sequel to 'Pregnant at 17'! :D I've got a good feeling about this story, and I hope you will all enjoy where I plan on taking this. Thank you to everyone who stuck with 'PA17', it really meant a lot to me that people were still reading it! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

My life, at the moment, seemed to be perfect. Now, I know what you must be thinking, how can someone's life ever be perfect? But as far as I was concerned, mine was.

"Three years had passed; I couldn't believe it! Time has literally sped past me within a blink of an eye, and I had so much to show for it. Within three years, so much had changed, not just for myself, but for everyone around me. I was now 20 years old, no longer a teen, and Edward was nearing 21. We'd grown up so much in the past three years, you wouldn't think that we were just some silly teenagers not so long ago, clueless to how the world worked. We'd both managed to graduate high school, which shocked a lot of people secretly. I mean, we'd started of being two 17 year olds with a baby on the way and no clue as to what life was going to be like for us, but, with the hard work we've both put in, we both managed to prove a lot of people wrong and finish high school.

"That's not all that's changed. Rosalie and Emmett had also moved on in their lives, and they were now living in California, with Rose working for some flash magazine writing help articles, and Emmett had opened up his own garage where he was his own boss and he had a team of people working for him, who'd of thought it? Also, another big thing that's changed in their lives is that, about six months ago, Emmett decided to take the plunge and ask Rose to be his wife, which, of course, she said yes to. It was amazing, they really deserved to be happy, they were each others' soul mates for /Another massive change to the family is that it has extended again, this time with Alice and Jasper. Yes, they finally had their little baby girl, Georgia. She really did make an entrance into the world though, but then again, Alice was always one for pulling out all the stops. When Alice was 39 weeks, little Georgia decided that it was time to come out during a dinner party we were all having to celebrate Esme's birthday. Let's just say, it was a night none of us would ever forget, neither would my parents, most of Esme and Carlisle's friends from work and some extended Cullen family members. If it wasn't for the quickest driving in the world by Jasper, baby Georgia would of been born right in the Cullen household, but luckily, they made it to the hospital just in the nick of time for Georgia to be born, weighing a healthy 8lbs 4oz. She was beautiful, the most precious little girl. Carlisle and Esme were over the moon, of course, but the biggest shock was when Alice's parents showed up at the hospital with a stuffed toy and a balloon, even though Alice hadn't really spoken to them since she broke the news that she was pregnant, and even though they said they would have nothing to do with her if she kept the baby. Now, they keep in touch with Alice most days, and they really do love that little baby.

"As for my baby, well, he was no longer a baby anymore. Riley was just about to turn three, and he was the most cutest toddler in the world! I know, of course I'm going to be more bias than everyone else because he's my child, but he honestly made me laugh with some of the things he would do. He started talking and walking by the time he was two, and since then, he's kept Edward and myself on our feet constantly. He really was building his own little personality now though, and I could tell he was really going to be a boys boy. True to his word from when he was only a couple weeks old, Edward had already introduced Riley to the world of baseball, and bought him his first catcher's mitt a couple of weeks ago. Riley was such an active toddler though, and he really loved doing things constantly. It was exhausting at times, but to see the smile on his face was worth any amount of energy I was using up. And of course, baby Georgia was no longer a baby, as she is only six months younger than Riley. It really did work out to everyone's advantage that mine and Alice's babies were born to be in the same grades in school, because it meant we could both go through all of this new stuff together, and it gave both Riley and Georgia each others' company. They really did love each other, you could already tell that, and you can tell that Georgia really takes after her mom because she bosses Riley around all ready; she really is strong minded for such a small girl.

"Everything was just perfect, and as far as I could see, nothing in my life could go wrong at this point.

"Edward, can you get Riley dressed ready to take him to my parent's house?" I shouted to Edward from the bathroom where I too was getting ready.

"Yeah, no problem babe," Edward shouted back, "right, come on Riles, time to get dressed bud." I could hear Edward talking to our child and I smiled at how he was calling him 'Riles' and 'bud'. I saw Edward and Riley walking down the corridor, passed the main bathroom and into Riley's room where Edward would attempt to get him dressed. Edward and I had our own place now, a small but big enough apartment just down the road from the Cullen household. It was perfect, it had two bedrooms, both quite reasonable sizes, two bathrooms, a living area and kitchen. It was our own little home, and we'd definitely made it ours. We had hundreds of pictures hanging on every possibly space in most rooms; pictures of our little family, pictures of the whole family, ones of Edward and I when we were younger, my parents, basically everyone we were very close to. Our little apartment was ours, and we loved it.

"Dad, why can't I wear my baseball stuff? I really like it!" I could hear Riley talking to Edward.

"Because you can't wear it all the time bud, you have other clothes that are just as cool as your baseball ones." Edward was trying to persuade Riley not to wear his baseball jersey, again, and to put on some normal clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and into Riley's bedroom to see Edward picking up different tops and showing Riley, who did not look amused at all.

"I told you so..." I sort of sang to Edward, who looked over at me with a confused face.

"Told me what?" He asked.

"I told you that you shouldn't of given him the jersey until his birthday, I told you he'd want to wear it all the time...this is your own fault." I said smugly; I loved being right.

"Be quiet and help me pick something cool for our son to wear today." He said, turning back to the closet and pulling out another hanger with a top on.

"How about this Riles, this is just as cool as your jersey!" Edward said with such enthusiasm, but my son obviously got his brains, because he wasn't falling for it at all.

"Dad, I want to wear my baseball stuff!" Riley said, arms crossed and sat on his bed. Edward looked at me for some back up, but I couldn't help but laugh at him. As Riley was getting more older, I could see little things that reminded me of myself or Edward, for example, the crossing of the arms when you don't get your way, he'd definitely picked that up off of me. Again, Edward looked at me for some sort of answer, and in the end I walked over to the bed and sat next to Riley.

"Right, how about this? You can wear your baseball stuff later when we go and see Grandma and Grandpa, but for now, can you wear something else to see nanny and bampy? I'm sure you'll look very cool in anything sweetie." Riley rolled his eyes and in the end nodded his head in agreement. I got up off the bed and walked over to the closet next to Edward who was holding about five different hangers.

"You're welcome." I said and bumped my hip into his. I started giggling and he started tickling my waist. I burst out into laughter which made Riley laugh. Once we were all done laughing, Riley finally put on an outfit that was approved 'cool' and we finally managed to set off to my parents house.

"Edward and I had both agreed that my parents were going to be nanny and bampy, whilst Carlisle and Esme were going to be Grandma and Grandpa. Both parents liked their assigned names, so it worked out well for everyone. As we walked down the steps of the apartment and into the parking lot, Riley ran ahead and straight to Edward's car. Once we'd put Riley into his seat and Edward and myself were in ours, we set off to my parents house, which was about 10 minutes away from our apartment.

"As we pulled up into the driveway of my parents' house, my mom was out in the garden, doing something to her flowers, as per usual. The weather was surprisingly nice for December, quite cool but sunny. Once Edward had pulled Riley out of the car, he shot off up to my mom whilst shouting at her.

"Nanny!" He said with such joy, he really did love all of his grandparents. My mom turned around and a big smile came across her face.

"Hello sweetheart!" She said, kneeling down and holding her arms out for him. Riley ran straight into them and my mom embraced him. She kissed the top of his head before letting go of him.

"I think your bampy is in the house, go say hi to him." She said, and Riley shot off into the house where we could hear him screaming for my dad. I walked over to my mom with Edward and gave her a hug as I approached her.

"Hi mom." I said as I embraced her. She did the same to Edward before setting down her gardening gloves and walking us inside.

"How's everything then?" My mom said as we walked into the house.

"Everything's great, the garden looks nice, mom." I said and she thanked me and started rambling on about some new technique she'd learnt from her gardening magazine. As we walked into the living room, my dad was sat in his arm chair, with Riley on his knee. My dad was having a full blown conversation with Riley about something, but as we walked in, my dad set Riley down and got up from his chair to come and embrace Edward and myself.

"Hey Bells, everything okay?" He asked as he let me go.

"Yeah, everything's great dad, what were you and the monster talking about?" I questioned. He winked at Riley before replying.

"Oh, nothing, just guy stuff. Hey, it's not long till his birthday now, only a week away!" He said, trying to change the subject. I let it go, but only because the subject of Riley's birthday had been bought up I think I was more excited for his birthday that was Riley was, but I didn't care. My baby was turning three, and this year would be different to other years; this year, Riley was old enough to realise what his birthday was and Edward and I had already planned to through a big party for him.

"We had been at my parents house for about an hour, talking about how our lives were, how Riley was doing, followed by my dad having to play catch with him because all the males in Riley's life were insistent that he was going to play baseball when he was older. We were outside in the front garden watching my dad attempt to teach Riley some techniques on how to catch a ball properly; sometimes I think everyone forgets he's not even three yet, but Riley seemed to be having a blast, and he was trying his hardest. I looked at his face, and it was just a picture; the concentration, and then the beaming smile when he'd managed to catch the ball my dad had lightly thrown for him.

"It was moment's like this that really did make me think that nothing could ever be wrong with my life at the moment, and I really did have everything I needed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A glass of wine never hurt anyone

 **Disclaimer - SM owns all characters**

 **Hello lovely people of the FanFiction world! I am back!**

 **I have to apologise for the extreme lack of chapters on this story...unfortunately I have had a crazy year since I posted the first chapter of this story, and it took priority over this...what with uni work and general life problems, this story had to be put on hold which sucked!**

 **But...I'm back with a new chapter! :D I've had a couple of people message me asking if I'd given up on this story, and I can tell you all that I am definitely sticking with this story...I had a chapter all ready to be uploaded, and then my laptop broke and so I had to get a new one which meant the chapter was gone :(**

 **But I hope you like this, it's only small, but I thought it was best to put something out rather than nothing at all! :)**

 **Anyways, sorry for babbling on, I hope you enjoy this! :D**

* * *

Once we'd finished saying our goodbyes' to my parents, we then drove over to the Cullen household to visit Grandma and Grandpa, A.K.A, Esme and Carlisle. I really did love this house, it was absolutely stunning! Set in the woods, surrounded by huge trees and greenery, with little paths that could lead you right into the deepest part of the forest. This was my idea of a perfect house, and Edward knew that if I had it my way, I'd definitely buy a property like this. We stepped out of the car and Riley ran straight up the stairs leading to the house. I think he loved this house just as much as me, he seemed to just glow and be at one with himself every time we came here; it really was lovely to see.

Edward and I followed our son up the stairs and opened the big front door. We walked up into the main living room to see Esme and Carlisle sat on the sofa, cup of coffee in hand, talking to Jasper. We made our greetings with hugs, and of course Riley was given the biggest of hugs and kisses by his grandparents and his uncle.

"Hey Riles, you can go play with your cars and trucks if you want." Carlisle said, and Riley walked over to his toy box that was situated just in the living room. Riley settled down and was playing lovely with his toys that Carlisle and Esme kept buying for him; I think they have a problem with not being able to go to the store and not buy something for both their grandbabies. Edward and I settled ourselves in one of the comfy chairs, with Edward perched just on the arm.

"So Jasper, where's Alice and Georgia?" Edward said, addressing his brother. Jasper rolled his eyes as if he didn't want to tell us where they were.

"Alice has put Georgia on the 'naughty step'." He said, using air quotation marks when he said naughty step.

"Why, what has she done?" I asked, intrigued. Again, Jasper rolled his eyes and explained that Georgia had thrown a tantrum when Alice wouldn't give her a chocolate bar, so Alice put her on the naughty step for three minutes. Recently, Alice has been reading through a lot of parenting books on how to discipline your child and stuff; me personally, I was just going with the flow, and if Riley did act up and have a tantrum, then he was put into his room until he calmed down; luckily for Edward and I, Riley (touch wood) didn't really act up at all! He was such a good, sweet boy, and rarely has he had a tantrum. A few minutes later, Alice came back into the living room with Georgia, who's face looked like she'd been crying. I couldn't help but feel slightly upset seeing my niece with a red face and watery eyes, it did sort of break my heart a little. Then again, I trusted Alice completely, and if anything, she probably knew a hell of a lot more than me about children after all the books she's read. As they walked over to us, Georgia gave Edward and I hugs and kisses, and then went to her father, who picked her up and placed her on his knee. Her face was really sad looking, and again broke my heart a little. I hated when Riley got upset, even if it was because Edward or I were telling him off; this is why when Riley does have a tantrum, it's mostly Edward that deals with it, as if I had it my way, I'd let him do what he wants and wouldn't tell him off at all!

"Are you okay sweet pea?" Jasper asked Georgia, who turned to him as he wiped her eyes clear of tears. She sniffled back her runny nose before answering.

"Yes, Dad. Can I go play with Riley?" She asked, her voice quite quiet and timid.

"Of course, go have fun!" Jasper said, which put and instant smile on Georgia's face as she jumped off her dad's knee and ran over to Riley, who was also happy to see his cousin.

"The naughty step? How's that working out for you?" I asked Alice as she joined Jasper on the sofa.

"It's going okay I suppose, she really doesn't like going on the naughty step, and of course, HE doesn't think it will make any difference." She said as she nudged Jasper's arm. He just smiled and waved off the comment made against him. That was the thing with Jasper, he was so relaxed and chilled out all the time! He never seemed to really care what was going on around him, and was just content with life as it was. It was obvious that Alice was the one who disciplined their daughter, whereas Jasper was probably seen by Georgia as the parent that would let her get away with anything. Our kids were playing together lovely, so I decided to tell them all about my plans for Riley's up and coming third birthday.

"So, if it's okay with Esme and Carlisle, I would like to have it here! He loves this house and our apartment is too small for a birthday party…I'm getting lots of decorations, I've ordered a baseball cake and I would like loads of family members and friends there!" I stated; yes, I'd had this planned out for a while, but he was my baby, and of course, I wanted him to have the best party ever! Everyone agreed on the arrangements, and Esme and Carlisle were delighted that we were going to have the party in their home. Riley's birthday was just under a month away, so I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect!

We all had a chit chat between ourselves on general life, and we decided that we would all go out for some food as it was quite late in the afternoon. We drove to this lovely little restaurant just outside of Forks, and we all sat down and had a lovely meal. This is what I especially loved about this family, was that we were all so close, and even though we all had our own separate lives, we would always come back together and stay as close as what we were when we all first met and lived with each other. It was nearing on 7pm by the time we'd finished with food and another chat about random stuff, so we all decided to part ways and head back to our homes. Jasper and Alice had moved out of the Cullen household, and into an apartment just a few blocks from mine and Edward's place. It was always good to be close to them, in case of an emergency.

Once we'd pulled up outside our apartment, we all walked inside, belly's all full with glorious food, and once inside, we settled down on the sofa. It was nice to relax with my little family, and this were the times I really did appreciate what life had given me. It was about 8:30pm when I could see Riley dosing in between Edward and I, so Edward picked up our son and we both walked into his room. I quickly got him changed into his pj's and we put him down into his bed. He still had the safety rails along the sides of the best, but within a few days, Edward and I were going to buy him a 'big boys' bed and see how he would handle it. As I was putting my baby down, it dawned on me how much he had grown. It made me feel slightly weak in the heart, as he was not a baby anymore, but a toddler who could walk and talk and start doing stuff and learning new things on his own. Don't get me wrong, I loved how he was progressing, and I loved how talkative he was and how he wasn't afraid to try different experiences, but in my heart, I missed being able to hold him in my arms and cuddle him asleep, and I missed him being completely and utterly dependable on me. As I got out of my thoughts, we both gave Riley a kiss on the head and told him we loved him, as we did every night when we put him to bed. We put his night light on and walked out, leaving the door ajar. We both walked back into the living room and I settled back down onto the settee, finally relaxing. Edward then walked over with two glasses of wine in his hands, handing one to me. I know, we weren't legally allowed to buy alcohol, but my parents had bought me a bottle for my 20th birthday which I had yet to open.

"What's with the wine Mr. Cullen?" I asked, suspiciously. He had that crooked grin on his face that he knew I loved and sat down next to me, putting my legs onto his lap.

"I just thought that we could have a glass of wine since you've had it for a few months, we deserve it I think!" I couldn't agree more with him as we clinked our glasses together. In all honesty, as much as I really did love my life, it was hard work at times. I mean, we were both still barely classed as adults, and yet we had our gorgeous son, we had our own place, Edward had college and I had started college from home, we barely had time to do anything by the time we'd done everything that needed to be done, so to be able to sit down and have a glass of wine was lovely; and come on, we missed out on house parties and stuff where everyone would drink when they weren't supposed too, so I felt no guilt about having a glass of wine. Edward had put on some music for background noise, but we just chatted about how college was going, and we were just happy speaking about random stuff; we never really had time to just talk on our own since Riley was born, so it was a nice thing to be able to do every once in a while.

"I think we should take a trip soon…" Edward said, looking extremely chilled out and very handsome.

"Yeah, that would be great! Now that Riley's a little older, he'll be able to enjoy it too!" I said, extremely happy with the idea of having a vacation. Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap, which was nearly a mistake as I almost spilt my wine all over him.

"I was also thinking that me and you could have our own little vacation, just the two of us!" He said, snuggling into my neck and kissing me. Of course, Edward and I were still madly in love with each other, however it was extremely hard to be able to have any proper 'alone time' when we had a three year old running us exhausted every day, and unfortunately, our sex life has sort of distanced itself since he was born. I put my hand on his face and kissed his perfect lips, both moving in sync with each other's and it felt glorious. I pulled away, which was harder than expected, before replying.

"I would love that! It will be weird having a few nights away without our baby though. But I think we should, it is probably well and truly needed." I said, smirking.

"Definitely agreed on that, babe!" He said, kissing my lips again. It was nearing 11:30pm, and we were both exhausted, so we decided to hit the hay. We both got undressed, me into my shorts and tank top, and Edward into some pyjama trousers, and we both got into our lovely bed which felt like heaven. Edward came up behind me and pulled me in closer to kiss the back of my neck.

"Good night, beautiful." He said in a soft whisper, which made my spine tingle. I lifted his hand that was placed around my waist and kissed it.

"Good night, Edward." I said in a whisper also, before I placed his hand back on my waist, and waited to be taken into the darkness, whilst being cradled by the love of my life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Author Note!

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so I just posted the two chapters that Ogey-Ogey-Ogey started the sequel with. I will be posting a new chapter shortly.**

 **Hope everyone is doing well :)**

 **I really looking forward to writing for you guys!**

 **3 Lots of luv! 3**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 - Secret Plans Can Contain Joy

I tapped the steering wheel as I drove, making the quick drive to my parents house. The place was still bustling with people, the place lively, which sure made Carlisle and Esme happy.

I looked at the rearview mirror, looking at Riley in the backseat. He was asleep in the back, wearing his baseball shirt for the 2nd day in a row. When I picked him, once again, he absolutely refused to wear any other shirt. I shrugged, I guess boys will be boys. Smirking to myself, I kept driving joyfully. In my pocket, I had a little surprise for my lady and I knew it was something that would change our lives forever.

Finding the secret little entrance towards my old home, I turned left, the little dirt and rock path nostalgic. I remembered so many things about this house.

When I arrived it looked as if no one was home, but I gently took Riley out of his seat and walked in, finding a note on the little shelf next to the door.

 _Edward,_

 _I know you were coming over with Riley to ask me something, but I had to run out for a quick errand. I will be home in about an hour. Please do relax and I'll be back soon._

 _Esme._

I smiled, my mother certainly was caring.

Looking at my mother's soft couch, I positioned a pillow and laid Riley on the couch, covering him with a thin throw. I watched Riley for a moment, ensuring he didn't begin to stir in his sleep. I smiled at the little man Bella and I had created. Even now, every time I was able to put him to bed, I couldn't help but smile. Even though in the beginning it had been a huge shock for us, he was truly a blessing to us, as was Georgia for Alice and Jasper. I actually wouldn't mind another one, but who knew when that would happen.

Hearing the door open, I looked up, seeing it was Emmett and Rosalie.

"Eddi-" He said, nearly guffawing in excitement when he spotted Riley. He looked at me apologetically, watching to make sure he hadn't woken him before waking over and giving me a quick hug. Rosalie smiled, looking at Riley ever so lovingly. She really loved being an aunt.

We walked towards the kitchen on the other side of the room.

"What brings you over Eddie?" Emmett asked, fighting hard to not hug Riley.

"I had to speak to mom, to see if she was available this weekend to watch Riley for us."

"Oh ho ho, really now?" Emmett winked, his mind, like usual, going to another way less PG rated place.

I shrugged, having been used to this from him. "Well it will be out three year anniversary of dating, so I have something special planned for her."

Rosalie tilted her head until she saw the tiny ring box shape in my denim pocket. She gasped, her eyes widened. "Are you going to?" She asked, a smile upon her face.

I couldn't hide the smile as I nodded.

Rosalie threw her arms around me, hugging me tight, "Congratulations. It's about time."

"Wait, what?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

"He's... well let's say there will be a more 'official' couple around her... by law anyways." She said, gesturing to my pocket.

Emmett's reaction was very similar to Rosalie's... though he was of course a bit louder. "Congratulations bro!" He chuckled, hugging me. "Yes, I agree. It's about time."

"What's about time?"

We heard a little voice from the doorway. Looking over, I walked over, crouching down in front of my son. "It's a secret for now, but you will know very soon." I smiled, scooping him up. "How was your nap?"

"It was good. I had a dream, Daddy."

"Oh yeah? What was the dream about, sport?" Emmett asked.

"Well..." Riley paused, his expression pensive. "Well it was Goldilocks and da thwee bears. Uncle Emmie was the papa bear. It was funny."

Just as we all chuckled with Riley, I heard the front door again, seeing my mother, father, Alice, Jasper, and Georgia in the doorway.

"Hey mom." We all said.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Riley cheered in my arms.

Esme and Carlisle's faces lit up immediately while my mother quickly put the groceries on the counter before sweeping Riley from my arms. "Hey sweets." She said, my mother's expression extremely youthful.

"Riley!" Georgia smiled, waving at her cousin excitedly.

"Geojah!" Riley said, trying his best to pronounce her name.

"Why don't you two go play in the playroom while Daddy talked to them?" I asked Riley.

"Okay!" The two said, running into the sunroom where all their toys awaited them.

I hugged my mother and sister, Jasper and Dad nodding at me, our way of welcoming each other.

"Sorry Edward that I had to step out." said Esme.

I shook my head, "Don't worry. Since Rosalie and Emmett already know, I guess I'll inform everyone else. I was wondering if you'd be able to watch Riley this weekend? I know it is late notice. I have money I can give you."

Esme shook her head. "No need to pay me to watch my grandson. What's going on?"

I sighed as I pulled the ring box from my pocket, an audible gasp coming from everyone.

"Are you serious?!" Esme asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

I nodded, "I am as serious as I've ever been." A smile on my lips as I spoke.

My mother let a couple tears fall as she hugged me tight. "I'm so proud of you." Pulling away, she looked at Carlisle, the two nodding at each other.

"Of course we'll watch him. Are you dropping him off today?"

I nodded. "I have a bag of all his clothes and stuff ready, I just need to get it from the car. Riley!" I called.

The little patter of his feet got louder as he approached the room as I awaited him.

Already crouched down, he stopped as soon as he spotted me. "Yes Daddy?"

"So, you're going to spend this weekend with Grandma and Grandpa. Does that sound like fun? All weekend to play with Georgia and everyone else?"

He nodded. "Yay! Sounds like fun!"

The excitement on his face was so pure that it made me feel so proud to have such an easy going child. Hopefully if Bella and I have anymore children they will be as well.

Running out to the car, I grabbed his bag before giving him a huge hug before thanking my parents and darting out the door.

My mother stood on the porch with Riley as they waved bye as I pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, I looked at the time. Bella was out shopping with Alice, a plan I texted her about before leaving. This left me good amount of time to complete the tasks I had in my head.

My first place of focus was the kitchen. Nodding and rolling up my sleeves with determination, I washed the dishes, making sure to dry them as well before putting them away, while also making haste to wash the counters and table off.

Looking at the broom and Mop, I laid waste to the dirt on all the hardwoods and bathroom floors.

I was already excited by how I felt this night would turn out.

Looking towards Riley's room, I made my cleaning assault there as I put away all the toys, made his bed, put his books away, and put his clothes away as well.

The last place I had to clean was our bedroom. I took all of our dirty laundry from our hampers before putting them in the washer. The smell of fabric softener filled the small laundry room as I walked out, back towards our room, where I made the bed.

All that was left to do was the decorate the place and make dinner for Bella.

I opened my "Baseball Closet", I pulled out a bag that i had been hiding from Bella for this weekend. With a great deal of thought, I placed candles in their holders and strategically placed them around the house.

A vibration in my pocket alerted me to my phone. It was Alice. ' _Bella's complaining about being hungry. She insisted and bought pasta. We are heading home now.'_

I sighed in anticipation, looking around the house.

Pulling the ring box from my pocket, I placed it under her two pillows and walked back up. I couldn't wait for this moment, it was hard enough to wait for as long as I had already, but my nerves shook throughout my body as I could hear Bella's keys turn in the door.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'd love to thank Ogey-Ogey-Ogey for allowing me to continue this story for her and for the fans. I can only hope that I can uphold to her amazing talents in writing. I hope you all enjoy as I write this!**

 **I do apologize for not having started a chapter until now, work has been insane. Though, now that it has become a more normal schedule, no worries! I will do my best to update once or twice a week.**

 **I'd love to hear from you! What may you want to see happen within? If I like the idea, I may include it with a credit to you for the idea.**

 **Lots of Love!**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~Amber~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 - Resonating Love

I had become suspicious when Alice suddenly picked me up from the house tonight. I couldn't figure out why. We hadn't had anything planned, but Alice always was spontaneous. I didn't mind though, having some girl time was definitely nice.

"So Bella, I found this new bralette at Vicky Lotus! Could we go there? I'd love to show you, I figured you'd love it right away."

I smiled. "That sounds nice."

Even after having Georgia, her love for lingerie never seemed to die down.

Upon arrival at the shopping center, we walked in, of course she wanted to head directly towards Vicky Lotus. It was a little bit of a pricey lingerie shop, but their clothing items were very high quality.

Without any hesitation, Alice ran in, looking awed by all of the beautiful pieces.

She first grabbed at a plum purple teddy, "Oh, I could totally wear this for Jasper." She smirked.

I cringed, laughing. "God, have you guys even been able? Since Georgia. Like had an actual chance to be romantic? For Edward and I, that kind of got moved to the back burner."

Alice shook her head. "It is difficult sometimes. But once in a while, if we want some... time... to ourselves, we try during her naptime."

"You're lucky, I swear Riley has a sensor in his head to wake up at the slightest moment of us being romantic."

Alice smirked. "Well, I'm going to assume that won't be an issue for you tonight."

I tilted my head. "What are you getting at? Don't you say you don't know." I asked, looking her in the eyes.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're no fun Bells. All I'll say is Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle are watching Riley until Sunday, so make up for all that time." She winked.

I took a deep breath, imagining Edward in all his glory.

"I have been curious Bella, have you wanted more kids?"

"Alice?!" I asked, completely confused.

"It is just a question. Would you want more someday? I know I do."

"Well, I think I would someday. Careful though Alice, with my luck, you might have just jinxed me."

"You act like that would be a bad thing." She winked.

Rolling my eyes, I watched Alice look for the plum teddy in her size before I walked around, looking for something I would like. As I looked at various items, I could see Alice picking accessories to have go with her teddy.

It felt as though I wouldn't find a piece I liked, until I walked by one rack. Blue. "Edward loves blue." I said to myself, sifting through the garments. At the very end, I found it! It was a royal blue lace and satin slip gown that was very short. The bottom would most likely stop at the middle of my thigh.

"Oh Bella! That would be perfect! You would just get a little satin robe and pair of panties to go with it. I'm betting it would be beautiful!" Alice mused.

I nodded, the image indeed seeming beautiful. "I agree. Let's see." I said, looking around for a good panty to go with the short down. On a large wooden octagon shaped display sat an array of panties to choose from. Careful to not trash the display, I looked, my eyes immediately finding a royal blue floral lace thong. Perfect! Only thing that was left was a satin robe.

"Oh Bella." I heard, Alice's tone concerning me. I was in for it.

Turning around, she stood there, holding out the robe I was looking for.

"Oh, Thanks Alice. It sure is soft."

Moving to the counter quickly, I paid for the outfit, but the evil little smirk on Alice's face kept me on my guard. As I put my purchase in Alice's car, she took my hand, locking the car before dragging me to a foot spa.

"Alice!" I begged.

"Come on Bella, just do this with me and we can go get some food for you to take home to Edward."

I smiled, "to Edward." I said, pulling a giggle from Alice.

* * *

Pulling the ring box from my pocket, I placed it under her two pillows and walked back up. I couldn't wait for this moment, it was hard enough to wait for as long as I had already, but my nerves shook throughout my body as I could hear Bella's keys turn in the door.

I stood up, moving to the kitchen, I grabbed two plates, silverware, and napkins before lighting the three vanilla candles on the table.

"Edward?" Bella called out.

"In the kitchen!"

She walked in, holding a bag from Bella Italia, one of the first places we had a date at.

I smiled, "I see you got dinner. Sorry I didn't beat you to it." Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her to me, our bodies very close together.

She blushed, her cheeks holding the perfect pink hue that I loved so much.

"Are you ready to eat Mr. Cullen?"

Nodding, I couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be long before she would, hopefully, carry my surname. "Of course."

I gestured for her to sit, pulling out her chair for her. Grabbing the plates, I moved them to the counter, moving our food from the hot containers to our plates.

For Bella, she got her favorite mushroom ravioli with a delicious marinara sauce and garnished with basil.

For me, she got me a chicken parmesan laid upon linguine. In a third container, laid a couple breadsticks, perfect for collecting leftover sauce.

"Bella, this smells absolutely delicious." I hummed, placing her plate before her, placing mine down as well before sitting adjacent to her.

Taking a bite, I licked my lips, humming as I let the authentic flavors excite my palette.

I watched Bella eat, watching her excitement and childlike behavior as she ate her pasta happily.

It hadn't taken long for us to finish. I bent over the table, blowing out the candles, winking at her as I take her plate and place it in the sink, taking the time to wash them. I knew Bella loved a clean kitchen.

Upon finishing, I turned around, shocked when I saw Bella gone. Looking around, I was confused. I only had to wash two plates and two forks. Hearing the shower signaled to me where she had went.

Crooking a smile, I walked into the living room, locking out front door before walking to our bedroom. Stripping myself bare, I walked into the bathroom, watching her silhouette. I had missed this. I had been a very long time since she and I had been able to love each other in the way that we had wanted to. I knew she had been feeling romantically neglected lately, as well as I.

Looking around the room, I moved to the bed, leaning back, my hands behind my head. I waited, closing my eyes, waiting to hear the bathroom door open.

Opening my eyes, I looked towards the bathroom, watching my angel walk out, looking like a seductive one indeed.

Smirking, she made her way towards the bed, crawling upon it, towards me.

Wrapping my arms around her, I held her close to me. "I've missed this."

A little giggle exited from her as she kissed me, her hair creating a curtain around us.

"You look so sexy babe." I whispered, my voice resonating in the dark, aside from the nightstand lamps being on, room.

* * *

Wasting hardly any time, we rekindled the fire that had, not been lost, but had been put on hold. It sent so many chills throughout her and I's body.

I was panting hard, laying next to Bella, my head resting on her chest.

It felt as though electricity was running through my body, my breath heavy as I fell, completely spent.

Bella's skin smelled so sweet of her body soap and a little sweat from our recent activity.

Gently, I rested my hand over her soft skin, her slightly flinching and giggling every time my fingers grazed her hip.

"Ticklish there Bells?" I winked.

"Very." She warned. "Don't give what you can't handle receiving back." Winking at me.

Chuckling, I laid my head back down on her chest. It was soothing as I listened to her heartbeat go from fast to normal, her hands gently running through my hair.

"Edward, I agree with you."

Looking up, I moved up to my elbows, placing a kiss on her cheek. "With what, love?"

"I've missed this so much. I don't want it to end."

Giving her earlobe a little nibble, "It doesn't have to ever end. We'll work this back in to our lives. I'm not giving it up."

Suddenly I remembered I had the ring for Bella. Was now a good time? Yes, I believe so.

"Bella, I have something important to ask you."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry hehe, but I had to. I love cliffies!**


End file.
